


Get Out of My Sight - First Meeting

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: The Bat Lost a Bet [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: First Meetings, Freeform, M/M, Start of Superman and Batman careers, Superman being mischievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: This is the Prelude before the story of The Bat Lost a Bet started. It's their first meeting at the beginning of their Superman and Batman career, and they knew little about each other.This is dedicated to all those wonderful people who left such encouraging comments that kept me going when I had problems with Chapter 5. Thanks again, everyone.





	Get Out of My Sight - First Meeting

“Get the fuck out of my city!”

Batman snapped fiercely before he launched his grapple gun and threw himself off the gargoyle. His cape flared, menacing and forbidding as he swung over to an adjacent rooftop. But Superman was already standing there, fists on his hips, his blue and red sticking out like a sore thumb against the grittiness of Gotham’s skyline.

Batman tsked and narrowed his eyes.

“I...” was the only word Superman got out before Batman was gone again. The moment his feet touched the parapet, Batman had pushed off and plummeted down the side of the building, using his grapple gun and his cape to slow his descent. He landed without even a spike in his heartbeat, whereas Superman’s had leapt to his throat when Batman had jumped off the 13th storey without a second thought.

_That reckless fool! What in the world is wrong with him?_

Sparks of irritation flared bright as Superman took off to chase after that elusive vigilante. He had come to Gotham on a curious whim based only on hearsay and rumors. There was a strange creature haunting the night and terrifying criminals left and right. It could zip through air, disappear like magic and seemingly invincible. Maybe it might be an alien just like him, ending up on Earth through a twist of fate.

However, it was only a human beneath that pointy-ear costume and a super-rude one at that. Before Superman even had a chance to speak, several projectiles had been thrown at him, three of which had exploded in his face, and two had tried to electrocute him. Though they had not harmed him in anyway, Superman was pretty annoyed and even more determined to talk to that no-manners man.

Batman was already in a military-like black vehicle when Superman landed in front of it, arms crossed and brows furrowed.

“Can you just stop...”

The rest of his words were drowned out by a deep-throated roar as the vehicle reversed sharply into a three-point turn, and Superman caught a glimpse of a raised middle finger before it sped off in the opposite direction.

“That’s it!”

Superman’s patience, already worn thin since he first met this man, snapped like a twig. He supersped till he was keeping pace with the vehicle. With a gentle tug of a finger, he tore the door off and slipped into the passenger seat, face stern and grim.

“What the fuck!”

Batman cursed and stepped hard on the brakes. The vehicle screeched, smoke and black skid marks trailing out as it lurched and swerved to a sudden halt.

“Get out of my car!” Batman roared and jabbed at an eject button. Before he could even touch it, his right wrist was held fast in an unbreakable grip. Batman snarled and shot his left hand out, only to be stopped in the same manner by Superman’s other hand.

“Will you just let me talk!”

Superman’s voice had risen in volume, his tone a mix of great exasperation and slight admiration. He had never met someone so off-putting yet so foolhardy and fearless. The man obviously knew Superman was way stronger than him, and still refused to give up the fight. Superman had to concentrate hard, constantly adjusting the pressure he exerted so that he could keep his grip without breaking wrists or yanking arms out of their sockets.

“You fucking moronic asshole with nothing but air in between your ears and your head stuck in your ass...”

“Look here,” Superman shouted, hauling Batman towards him, “All I wanted to tell you is to quit what you are doing before your get hurt. It’s just too risky for a human like you.”

Batman went still and Superman, taken off guard by the abrupt change, ended up pulling him even closer. He stiffened in surprise as the man’s breath ghosted across his skin and his eyes were drawn to the only exposed feature – a pair of quite attractive lips that suddenly smirked dangerously.

“Penny One.”

Superman heard a crack of static, a calm British accent and then both of them were flung into the air. Superman gasped and his hold slackened. Seizing the moment, Batman wrenched his hands free and kicked hard at Superman’s crotch. He snarled when Superman shifted, avoiding his attack, and strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him flush against a surprisingly warm and human-like body. At first sight, Batman had the impression that Superman would be as cold and hard as marble.

“Let me go! You bloody pig-headed alien.”

Batman struggled as they remained in the sky instead of rushing towards the ground after being ejected from the Tumbler. He glared and his gaze was captured by a pair of startling eyes – bluer than a clear blue sky and vibrant like the gleam of water under bright sunlight. A distant memory bubbled to the surface, fragmented and blurry, leaving Batman with a strange feeling that he had seen those eyes before.

“Are you so looking forward to die?” Superman shook his head in frustration, “Give me a minute and I’ll set you...Hey, Stop it!”

Batman had whipped out his grapple gun, only to have it snatched away by Superman, who with a flick of his wrist, cast it somewhere out of sight.

“Didn’t I say I’ll set you down in a minute!”

“I don’t need your help, Outsider.”

Superman froze and stared at Batman with wide-open eyes. The words and that contemptuous inflection emphasising ‘Outsider’.

_Can it be, no, it can’t be, but what if...no, it can’t be. I had searched and there was nothing._

Fingers suddenly snapped, impatient and obnoxious next to Superman’s ear.

“Hello! Hello! Anyone home? Or do you really have nothing but vacuum in between your ears?” Batman’s acerbic sarcasm seared like a blowtorch across Superman’s nerves, “Didn’t you say you’ll put me down in a minute so get your ass moving, Mr Slowcoach.”

_God, this man is so infuriating!_

Superman sucked in a deep breath to rein in his emotions. He was tempted to drop him, just to scare him a little, but doubt that it would work against a man who goes swinging around the city like Tarzan. Instead, something else came to mind and a boyish grin lighted up his face. Batman blinked rapidly, heart beating a tad faster.

“Hang on!”

_??..!!!!_

Without letting go of him, Superman suddenly flipped over and Batman found himself lying beneath him with nothing but air between his back and the ground. He instinctively grabbed hold of Superman and before he could yell anything foul, Superman was off with a loud sonic boom. The whistling abrasive wind rushed past, stuffing his ears with white noise and forcing Batman to bury his exposed face against Superman’s neck. Tugged and pushed by an invisible force, he clung on tightly, not trusting Superman, even though his arms were snug and secure around Batman’s waist and shoulders.

Exactly a minute later, a disorientated Batman swayed gently, feet on solid ground. Warm hands held him by the shoulders and he stared blankly at them before realising who they belonged to. Growling, he slapped them away and launched himself at Superman, fists raised. But Superman simply floated out of reach while Batman stood at the edge of a channel marker, glowering angrily.

“Told you I’ll put you down in a minute.”

Batman gritted his teeth and threw several gas pellets at Superman despite knowing that it was a waste of his arsenal. He doubted that the sleeping gas would have any effect, but he still did it anyway for that stupid alien really had a knack of pissing him off. Who does he think he is to treat him like this!

Superman swatted all away and Batman swore, racking his brains on what to do next and came up naught. He knew next to nothing about the alien and that had put him at a gross disadvantage. He could only glare, wishing that looks could kill when all of a sudden, Superman blurred and re-appeared with a white handkerchief tied to a stick. He waved it gently in the air while Batman gaped at him.

“Can we call for a truce, please?” Superman smiled ruefully, a tinge of embarrassment highlighting his cheeks, “I’ve not been on my best behaviour and for that I sincerely apologises.”

Batman had no idea how he should react. He was still wrapped up in his anger, but the scene before him was simply too ridiculous, and his lips twitched, uncertain whether to scowl or to smile.

“I just wanted to talk, that’s all. I didn’t mean to be so...” Superman sighed, flag drooping, eyes doleful, and Batman felt as if he had just bullied a poor bloodhound.

“We’ve talked. So leave,” Batman rasped, curt and brusque, disliking the irrational guilt that threatened to soften his attitude. There must be something wrong with the air over Gotham harbour tonight, otherwise, how can he let a stare affect him so.

But Superman continued to gaze at Batman, the flag sinking lower and lower and...

“Two minutes.”

Superman beamed, his smile so bright that Batman involuntarily took a step back lest it burned an indelible print into his heart.

“Hi, I’m Superman. Nice to meet you,” Superman was suddenly standing in front of him with his right hand out. Batman eyed the hand, then Superman, then the hand, then tried to execute a touch-and-let-go handshake. However, the moment his fingers grazed Superman’s palm, they were held in a firm grip while Superman waited expectantly.

“......... Batman.”

Superman grinned and let go, clapping a hand on Batman’s shoulder.

“Great! Now that we know each other, let’s be friends.”

Batman stared incredulously at Superman. Is this alien cuckoo or what? Since when does knowing a name (and a fake one at that) = to knowing someone = to becoming friends. It was just too much for Batman to handle and thankfully his ride had finally arrived.

Superman turned, detecting vibrations in the air even though there was nothing in the smog-smudged sky. He watched, fascinated as a futuristic black plane materialised before his eyes, silent to everyone except his superhearing.

“Woah, you really do have some pretty cool gadgets,” Superman commented and realised that he was speaking to empty air. In his moment of distraction, Batman had leapt onto the wing of the plane and was now standing by the open cockpit door. He looked at Superman one last time.

“Get out of my sight, Outsider! And don’t you dare come here again!”

With that, Batman slipped into the cockpit and the plane leached out of existence, once again concealed by its cloaking device. Superman listened as the plane silently revved its engines and shot off, eventually fading away into the distance. He closed his eyes and concentrated, shifting through random noises and voices till that unique heartbeat filled his ears with its rhythmic song.

_I’m sorry, but you won’t be getting rid of me that easily. I can’t just let go, not now, not when I can do something about it._

Flashes of his father’s death brought a bitter smile to Superman’s face. He was not allowed to do anything then, but this time round, there was no such restraint. He need not conceal himself anymore, and he was not going to standby and watch someone else fall – no matter how crazy that man was, no matter how much he disagreed with his style of bringing justice to the world.

_Outsider!_

Again that particular inflection so like someone he met once, long ago. Opening his eyes, Superman stared contemplatively in the direction which the plane had left. Seems like he has some investigating to do, and hopefully what he has been looking for, can finally be found.

 

____________________

 

“I am glad you have made a new friend, my dear sir.”

Batman snorted and refrained from using foul language lest he got an earful for the remainder of his journey home. He was busy typing on a keyboard, downloading before wiping out all recordings from every surveillance device that had captured their encounter. Beneath his impassive demeanour, a great displeasure simmered, targeted mostly at himself.

What an utter laughing stock he had been today! So what if he had been trained by the League of Assassins and had the most high-tech toys at hand. They were useless shitload of junk against that alien, and he had not felt so helpless and so out of a plan, not for a long long while.

“Penny One. inform ZeroOne to start searching for any strangeness reported anywhere. I want every fucking gossip and every fucking tabloid sieved through, and every bloody scrap of information that can be found.”

_For if there’s one, there’ll be more, and damn if he’s going to be caught unaware again._

“Manners, sir!”  Penny One clucked disapprovingly, “Which, sad to say, is sorely lacking in you today.”

“Aliens has no right to any form of courtesy.”

“That is not fair. He has not done anything grave to warrant such an attitude from you.”

“He thrashed my car!”

“That was your own doing, sir. You will extremely hostile when he first showed up, and if I were him, I will not have just tore a passenger door off.”

Batman scowled and muttered a number of swear words in several languages, silently, of course.

“Is that all that you have learnt during your days overseas?” Penny One remarked drily, “Such a waste of your intellect.”

Batman growled then huffed out a loud sigh, slumping in defeat against the pilot seat. Deep down, he knew that Alfred was right. He had not been very nice. His instinct, bred from years of training, had gone berserk when the alien first floated down from the sky. And he had (1) attacked without due cause, (2) been horrendously rude after that. He was lucky that the alien had not immediately squashed him like a bug and had pranked him instead, eventually offering his apology and his friendship.

Unbidden, a pair of vivid blue eyes and a boyish grin popped into his head bringing with it a torrent of remembered sensations. Batman jerked up in horror. Why was he recalling unimportant facts about him! He should be cataloguing his superpowers and planning strategies against them, and not thinking about how warm his body had felt, how large his hand was, how soft his skin against his...

Batman shook his head vehemently and yanked the keyboard closer. Fingers flew furiously over the buttons as he tried to forget what his thoughts had just strayed to.

“Sir, may I suggest that you be true to your feelings.”

“What nonsense are you talking about, Penny One.”

“You are interested, aren’t you? I can tell from the way you type.”

Batman’s fingers screeched to a halt. No, that's not true! He must have caught something from the alien or from the air to be so out of sorts. And the first thing he intended to do was run some toxicity tests when he got back to the Batcave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is not their real first meeting. They've actually met even much earlier, which I hinted about at the end of Chapter 2.
> 
> ZeroOne is actually Scott Lowrey, a new character I created in Chapter 3. You can read about him in the Notes instead of reading the whole chapter.
> 
> Last but not least, I had a lot of fun with this story and it was the fastest I've ever written. About 2 weeks compared to by usual 2 months time period for each chapter. For now, I'm going to focus on the side stories that been in my head since I started Chapter 1 of The Bat Lost a Bet, and the main story will be on hiatus for now.


End file.
